charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Is There a Woogy in the House?/Plot
An aftershock rattles the manor and knocks a portrait of Grams to one side; Phoebe sets it right. The sisters suspect a gas leak and call a repairman. Claire has talked Prue into holding a dinner party at the manor, which they can't do with a gas leak. The gasman arrives and enters the basement. Piper and Prue tease Phoebe about her childhood fear of the "woogyman". Meanwhile, the gasman discovers a crack in the basement floor and probes it with a screwdriver, a murky black fog emerges -- the Woogyman. It tells the gasman that he has freed it and begins to pulsate and expand, surrounding and completely engulfing the gasman. Later, the gas man enters the kitchen, looking expressionless and speaking in an oddly flat tone. He tells the sisters that the problem is bad but he will have it fixed by tonight. Back in the basement, the enslaved gasman turns to his shadow and asks it, "Which one do you want?" The shadow points and says, "Phoebe." Professor Whittlesey meets Prue at Buckland's. She tells Prue that the original house was destroyed in the 1906 earthquake and that the manor is built over a spiritual nexus. thumb Piper is in a wine shop when Prue calls, announcing that there is one more guest. She bumps into Josh, who has the store's last bottle of Clara Jensen '93 wine in his hand. She wants that bottle for herself, but he won't hand it over. She freezes him and plans to take the bottle, then thinks better of it. Phoebe finds the portrait of Grams crooked a second time. The gasman calls for help from the basement claiming to have sprained his ankle; Phoebe is frightened but starts to enter the basement. She touches a childhood picture of herself and her sisters, and has a vision of Grams banishing the Woogyman. The gasman calls again and Phoebe enters the basement. The gasman, unhurt after all, blocks her exit and the Woogyman enters Phoebe. thumb|left Piper enters the manor and finds Kit yowling and frantically running out the door. The gasman attacks Piper, who calls for Phoebe. Phoebe runs in. A baseball bat appears in her hands and she knocks the gasman out. They call 911. Andy and Darryl discover the gasman has a clean record. Phoebe is less than enthusiastic about her apparent new power, much to Piper and Prue's surprise; Phoebe had been craving an active power for some time. She also becomes unusually snappish, further worrying her sisters. The woogyman orders Phoebe to use her powers against her sisters. Electrical appliances and plumbing malfunction. The guests arrive but Piper has not finished cooking dinner due to the problems in her kitchen. One of the guests is Josh, and he has the bottle of wine. A strange-acting Phoebe greets them at the door. Phoebe and Prue present "duck medallions" to the guests, but the dish proves to be a live duck. As more strange malfunctions beset Piper, Phoebe conjures a knife and almost stabs Piper, but Josh enters just in time. thumb Phoebe instead gives Professor Whittlesey a tour of the house, leading her into the basement as Prue and Piper try to cut the evening short, offering dinner at Quake on the house. The professor returns, acting as strangely as Phoebe. As the guests leave, Phoebe tells Prue and Piper they don't live there anymore—but that "he" does. Prue tries to get back in, but is repelled. She then closes the door in their faces with a flick of her hand. Piper and Prue sleep outside. Piper tries to throw a brick through the window and it too is repelled. Phoebe sets fire to the portrait of Grams. Piper and Prue find Professor Whittlesey being arrested. Josh says that the professor was in the middle of a lecture when she attacked him without warning. Josh tells the two sisters about spiritual nexuses; they are equidistant from the five elements, water, fire, wood, metal and earth. The two find that the manor is equidistant from the bay (water), the natural hot springs (fire), a Kenwood Park, named after the trees that once grew there (wood), Twin Peaks (earth) and a place where they panned for gold as kids (metal). When they connect the dots, they discover that the manor was built in the center of a pentagram—apparently it's in the middle of a Wiccan nexus as well as a spiritual one. Prue and Piper think that their family built the manor on that spot to reclaim the spot for good—and evil is trying to take it back. Andy enters the manor and Phoebe leads him into the basement. Darryl is across the street breaking up a fight, started by a man who had been in the Halliwell manor. Piper and Prue see Andy coming out of the manor and Piper freezes him, as this was a moment when the manor would let them pass. When they come in, they see Phoebe is frozen as well—meaning she has somehow been turned evil. Prue and Piper begin to suspect the Woogyman and remember the story that Grams had told about it. Andy walks up behind Darryl with his gun drawn, but Darryl subdues him. Prue and Piper search the Book of Shadows, to no avail. Just then, Phoebe enters, throws Piper out of the attic and conjures a huge razor. Prue tries to talk her down, in vain. Prue flings Phoebe back and she and Piper run. They cannot pass the door, however. thumb Phoebe calls for help from the basement. The other sisters suspect a trap, but Prue develops a plan to get Grams's story out of Phoebe. Piper remembers something about a shadow in the story. The two enter the basement, a flashlight in Prue's hand. The Woogyman appears. Phoebe appears at the top of the stairs and conjures a knife. As it tries to possess Prue and Piper, they beg her to remember the story. Phoebe has her vision of Grams and at last remembers the spell. She banishes the woogyman and now the damage to the house is restored, including the portrait of Grams. Piper meets Josh at his office. He is now covering Professor Wittlesey's classes until she can face the board for her behavior. He offers her a bottle of Clara Jensen '93 wine. Andy is suspended for two weeks. Phoebe adds for the first time to the book, telling how to banish the Woogyman. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 1 Plots